DigimonYugioh Crossover
by Necroexodia
Summary: A bunch of duel monsters appear over West Shinjuku, will these things destroy everything? And what will happen when there is an all-out battle between Rika/Takato V Seto/Yugi? Rukato ofcourse!


Hey, I'm here with a story, it's a one-shot so let's being shall we?

I do not own anything in this story which includes anything from Yugioh and Digimon! Now let's begin!

WARNING: THIS WILL BE RUKATO! NO FLAMES!

(Note: Rukato = RikaxTakato)

PS: This takes place after Digimon Movie 6: Runaway Locomon (Sorry if name is different?) And after Yugioh: Enter the Dragons (After they defeat Dartz?)

It also takes place in Rika's perspective.

Digimon/Yugioh Crossover

Hi, I'm Rika, the Digimon Queen. It was a bright sunny day, Saturday to be precise, and I was packing my bag while talking to Renamon, when breaking news appears on the TV.

"Today we have seen sightings of strange monsters, called Duel Monsters, these creatures are dangerous and are trying to destroy West Shinjuku, I suggest you all evacuate immediately!" A woman said on the news, where you could see monsters in the background destroying tall buildings and people running off terrified.

'I've gotta call Takato,' I thought to myself, and I ran to the closest phone to call her friend.

As I got to the phone, I instantly called the gogglehead, it took a while for him to pick up and I was becoming impatient.

"Hello?" I heard from down the phone, it's about time, that's for sure.

"Hi," I replied.

"Rika!?" He yelled down the phone, jeez, what's he shouting for?

"Yes it's me, Gogglehead, now turn to channel 3!" I demanded, I had no time to ask nice… wait, since when do I ever ask nicely anyway?

"Holy cow!" I heard him shout after a few seconds, he was obviously as surprised as I was.

"Now call Henry and I'll meet you where the monsters are fighting!" I told him as I hung up. I then ran out of the house to get to the battle scene as fast as possible. "Bye Grandma, I'm going out." I told her as I ran out the house.

"Bye…" I heard her say as I close the door shoot.

"Renamon!" I shouted, Renamon instantly appeared behind me.

"You called?"

"I hope you're ready to fight!"

"Always Rika…"

A few minutes later, I caught up with Henry and Takato, and we arrived at the battle-scene, only to see that the monsters were being destroyed by… dragons!? Okay, what's going on here?

"Woah! Look at all those things!" Takato said, surprised, as usual.

"Don't you think we're already looking!?" Terriermon replied back. That sarcastic bunny can't shut up, huh?

"Maybe we should fight too?" Takato asked, kind-of rhetorically as he got his digivice out ready to biomerge.

"No really? What gave you that idea Gogglehead?" Terriermon said back to him.

"Hey!" I shouted at the bunny.

"What!?" He shouted back to me. "Oh yeah, that's right, that's his pet name for you, huh?" That does it! I seriously feel like I'm gonna kill someone right now!

"Guys…" Guilmon started. "Why is Takato as red as me?" I looked towards Takato, only to find out that Guilmon was right… but why? And that stupid bunny started to laugh like a maniac again!

After all that, the monster seemed to be destroyed, and the monsters that defeated the bad ones seemed to… disappear!?

"You kiddies shouldn't be here," said a tall boy. Who the heck does he think he is!?

"Kiddies?" Takato asked.

"This place is too dangerous for the likes of you, you should leave this place before more duel monsters come and decide to destroy you." He retorted back, that does it! I'm so gonna kill this guy!

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to!?" I shouted at him, angrily. "Do you have any idea who we are!?"

"You seem like lost kids that got separated from your parents if you ask me…" This guy is obviously insane! "Hey wait a minute, aren't you Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen?" Finally he recognizes one of us…

"That's right, and you are?" I told him, proud of my title.

"I'm Seto, and yeah, your Digimon cards are quite pathetic to be honest with you."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Seriously, it takes no skill, duel monsters is really something to be proud of…"

"You've gotta be kidding me! Your duel monsters couldn't help you with anything with what our Digimon have! Don't you know we saved the world from the D-Reaper!?"

"As if I couldn't do that myself… but I was testing my virtual world protocols so I couldn't do anything." This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh really!? Then let's prove this, right here, right now! We fight! Right now!"

"I don't have time to be playing with you children." This guy is obviously afraid of me.

"You afraid?" I asked him back.

"Ugh, of course not! Fine, but let's make this interesting."

"I'm listening."

"Instead of a normal 1v1, let's have a 2v2, all cards allowed!" This guy must really have a death-wish, huh?

"Fine! Takato, you're fighting with me!" I ordered to him.

"Erm… I am?" He called back.

"YES!" I shouted to him, once again.

"Fine, now let me just call someone…" This will take a while…

And then, 10 minutes later, a young boy with spiky hair appeared, standing next to the older guy.

"Hey!" the little kid shouted. "You wanna duel, right? I'm Yugi by the way"

"If that's what you wanna call it…" I told him back.

"It's not that type of duel," Seto told the kid, and he explained what was going on, and finally the shrimp agreed to fight us.

"Okay, now let's begin!" Seto shouted. "I summon my 3 Blue Eyes, Vorse Raider, and La'Jin!

"And I summon Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian, Gaia – the fierce knight, and summoned skull!" The other boy shouted.

"Ready Rika?" I heard the goggle headed ask me, was he being serious asking me that?

"Ready Takato." I answered, and we got ready to fight.

"Biomerge activate!" We shouted at the same time.

"Guilmon Biomerge to…"

"Renamon Biomerge to…"

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

Now let's show these fools how to fight… "Spirit Strike!" We called out as Sakuyamon and fox spirits came out to attack their monsters.

"My turn!" Gallantmon shouted. "Lightning Joust!" A bolt of electricity charged up and shot out from his joust and hit some of the enemy monsters.

"Ugh, Go, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted as his monster obeyed. "And Dark Burning Attack!" And his other monster also obeyed.

"So you kids wanna play fusion huh? Fine, I use Polymerization to fuse together my 3 dragons to form, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto shouted out.

"Shield of the Just!" I heard Gallantmon calling his attack which countered the magicians attacks and destroyed them.

"Fine, I use Polymerization to fuse my Black Luster Soldier, with Seto's Dragon to form…"

"Master of Dragon Knight!" They shouted in unison. "Dragon Saber Blast!"

"Shield of the Just!" which caused the 2 attacks to collide forming a huge explosion.

"Amethyst Mandala!" We shouted, forming a huge ring around the Dragon knight, slowly crushing the beast.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Seto shouted. "How could we lose!?"

"This aint over yet, Seto!" I heard the young kid shout, he's kidding, right? Right!? "I summon the 3 Egyption Gods, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" And then, 3 huge monsters appeared… man, Gods must really be huge, huh? Hope they're not as powerful as they look.

"You 2 can't win now! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I heard Seto shout, hope he's wrong… heck, we'll defeat those things if it's the last thing we do!

"We'll see about that!" I shouted as I jumped up to the beasts. "Spirit Strike!" And once again, the spirits headed towards the gods, yet having very little effect… 'What the!?'

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted, charging his shield to attack the beasts, only for the same result – nothing.

"Fist of Fate!" Obelisk used his huge fist and was charging right towards me… 'Is this the end?' I thought to myself, I closed my eyes from the impact, but was very surprised when I felt someone pushing me out of the way.

"Takato!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as the fist of Obelisk hit Gallantmon and knocked him unconscious on the ground. **"THAT DOES IT!!!!"** I shouted, more angrily than ever. I jumped up towards the Gods, preparing my most devastating attack. "Twin Blades of Truth! And of Beauty!" I shouted, and the 2 rings had hit their target right on contact, there was no way they could've survived that! But after the smoke left… WHAT THE HECK!? THEY WERE STILL STANDING WITH NOTHING MORE THAN A SCRATCH!?

Obelisk used his mighty fist once again towards me, I managed to evade the attack, but then Ra charged up his attack, along with Slifer, and landed contact, I felt on the edge of life, 'it's all over…'

~3 hours later~

I was in the hospital, obviously unknown to what had happened; I saw only the faces of Takato, Renamon, Guilmon and Yugi.

"I'm so sorry for what happened!" Yugi told me. "Seto told me you were the ones who made those monsters to appear and wanted to destroy the entire planet!" Ugh, this is ridiculous!

"Whatever," I said back to him, not in the mood to argue…

"Well I've gotta go, bye." Yugi said as he left…

"What happened anyway?" And after asking that question to Takato, he explained everything.

~FLASHBACK~

After Sakuyamon had gotten knocked out, Gallantmon was able to stand once more, angrier than ever… and trust me, and Angry Takato is bad, remember what happened last time?

Takato, inside his little orb, shouted towards the Gods; **"NO!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVER DOING THAT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He yelled at the top of his tongues, also crying harder than ever.

Obelisk, Slifer and Ra charged up their attacks, ready to defeat the last stand for the tamers! They shot the target, and Gallantmon was directly hit.

"**THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Gallantmon shouted, just as he got hit.

As the smoke cleared, there was no Gallantmon; no remnants of him left, no remains, no… wait! What's that in the sky!? That's right, Gallantmon is now in the sky, and also managed to transform into his Crimson Mode, will this give him the edge and capability to win this?

"I've had enough of this senseless fighting; it's time to end this once and for all…" GallantmonCM said softly. 'Crimson Light won't be enough for this… so…' he thought to himself. "Yuggoth Blaster!" He yelled as he formed a tri-bolo energy attack and shot it right at the Egyption Gods, blasting them into Oblivion. "It's over!" He said, and as he landed, he split back into Takato and Guilmon.

Takato, finishing the fight, instantly runs over to Rika to make sure she's okay. He could tell she was still alive, so he instantly carried her to the hospital.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

"Why… why did you get in the way when Obelisk attacked he to get hit yourself?" I asked Takato softly.

"Well… erm… I guess… it's… because…" He replied. Just spit it out already!

"Just spit it out already!"

"Because… I… Love… You…" This got me by surprise… he loved me?

"Oh… well I…" I started, but Takato just leaned over and kissed me on the lips. What was he doing!? But I gotta admit… it did feel good. 'And before this I didn't know what the meaning of love… but now, I understand…' I thought to myself and we continued the kiss, it was the best moment of my life…

_**THE END!**_

Well, I hope you liked it! R&R everyone ^^


End file.
